


Screw You

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [16]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Enemies, Gags, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hyungwon hates him, Changkyun hates him. Why do they do this?Kinktober prompt day 16:Toys
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Screw You

**Author's Note:**

> Powerweirdo is officially back to writing a little angsty.  
> A little.  
> A tiny bit.

There's a smirk on his lips. Curling his lips up and stretching them thinner. Eyes glimmering, perhaps not as much as his own: he's filled with tears. Dripping from his eyelids and staining his cheeks. Molding into the glistening spit on his chin. He stares, piercingly stares. Pupils dark and large, taking in the sight of Hyungwon captured under him on the couch. He tries to shut the whine in his throat, avoids the inner desire to look away.

Hyungwon scowls, tries to kick the other's leg as he disgustingly smiles at him. He wants to plant a word to hurt him, regardless of knowing the younger doesn't bother.

Changkyun chuckles, touching his cheek where the tears dried, over the leather caging a ball in his mouth. Hyungwon leans away, makes sure to dry drool on the other. Changkyun grabs his chin, harsh and fast, Hyungwon's toes curl and his body stretches as the younger's face come closer.

He breathes in his face, serious eyes staring at him.

"I think you need more," Changkyun bites, lifting the rectangle remote and the buzzing ricochets in his ears. He jolts, a muffled moan as the gag falls deeper into his mouth. Slick with his saliva and tasting of rubber. Hyungwon tries not to choke, tries to keep the other's ego at ease.

The younger steps back, straight back as he proudly observes his most hatred person. Hyungwon shifts painfully, his hands tied under his back, keeping his hips up and a leaking hole on display. The sight of his rim stretched and red around a fake cock vibrating in his insides. Hyungwon tries so hard not to give in, let the pleasure take his body higher and completely submit for the younger. He tries.

The remote bounces in the younger's hand. He tosses it in his grip, teasing him by intentionally clicking the button.

Hyungwon's thighs quivers, his ass contracts and swallows the vibrator assaulting him. It's deep, pressing against his prostate while his dick lays hard, yet again, on his stomach. Ready to release what he couldn't release five minutes before. But as dumb as he is, the cock ring will keep him from coming this round too.

He can't control himself, slowly losing grip of his sanity. Hyungwon writhes slightly, nails digging into his skin to feel a different sensation.

Changkyun's comments are quiet today. He only stares, devours the sight and palms the bulge in his pants carefully. Playing with the buttons until Hyungwon's eyes finally fall shut, his hips lifting, and a moan is stuck in his throat. He arches, more saliva trips over the edges and wet his chin more. It drips onto his chest, languidly rolling over his skin.

He hates feeling sticky, the wish to dry it off and get clean constantly bugging him. He knows Changkyun does it on purpose.

"What a fucking slut," Changkyun's voice rumbles over him.

A last push on the button, the last level the vibrator offers rocks through him. Hyungwon subconsciously rolls his hips against the speed and intensity the toy brings his prostate. Watches carefully as Changkyun moves to remove the ball gag. Hyungwon spits it out, not caring about the saliva landing on him. He notices of the younger flinches, scrunches his nose in disgust before he throws the item away.

Changkyun's fingers threads in his hair, rips it back until the arm of the couch punches into his head. Hyungwon wails, shifts and protests form in his mouth. He can't speak one of them before Changkyun's cock shoves down into his throat. Deep and large. His purchase for air stops, he hitches for the oxygen he's strained of. He keeps whining until the younger starts thrusting. A slight opportunity to breathe in.

Changkyun grunts, closes his eyes and looks away from him. Straddling his chest and using his throat for his release.

"Yes, bitch," he quietly mutters.

Tears stream down Hyungwon's cheeks, his throat is abruptly shut when he tries to whine. Changkyun releases into his mouth, pulls out and the hand in his hair pull him father back. Hyungwon's tongue curls, the taste disgusting and the gooey substance made him gag.   
"Swallow, slut."

His breath hitches, mouth agape to show the cum dripping from the roof of his mouth. Adjusting a little, Hyungwon manages to swallow, grimaces and his own cock pulses.

He thrusted his hips up and his body stops working. A loud moan ripped out of his throat as he orgasmed. Hyungwon's body barely worked, Changkyun stopped the buzzing with the remote and he could breathe.

Changkyun zips his pants up, doesn't give him a last glance before he proudly leaves. Hyungwon's body shakes, his tears itch on his skin and his arms hurt. He inhales, closes his eyes and regrets meeting him.


End file.
